


【3549】短pwp

by Arrrctic



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrrctic/pseuds/Arrrctic
Summary: -abo設定a035xo049-纯粹爲了肉而肉-練筆用-049的信息素是蜂蜜味





	【3549】短pwp

到處都是甜得人發昏的香味。無論是冰冷的收容室，還是擠滿了警備員的黑色走廊。融化在空氣中甜膩的蜂蜜香味，濃厚得仿佛要從花蕊尖滴落。訓練有素的alpha也幾乎擋不住它猛烈的攻勢……

沉醉在情慾裡的人此時無疑是最脆弱的，這也讓035輕而易舉地就說服了守在門口的人，來到了始作俑者的房間。

這裡的香味馥郁到了極點，幾乎要佔據整個大腦，沒有alpha能對此誘惑無動於衷，但門口的警備員深知裡面這個omega的危險，不得不對他敬而遠之，除了035。

此時的始作俑者卻對自己的行為毫無知覺，他靠在白色的手術台旁，無法發洩的情慾堆積在身體裡使他變得燥熱，無力，過度的悶熱讓他不得不取下面具才得以呼吸。壓抑不住的大量的情潮，濡濕了腿根，以及壓在身下的黑色長袍。049忍不住喘息著。

「這可真的是……」035看著地上的景象感歎道。

他慢慢靠近049，蹲了下來，欣賞他因為情慾而通紅的臉。alpha冰冷的手撫上049發熱的皮膚，帶來些許慰藉，他輕輕掀起omega被汗水浸濕的額發，嘴唇貼上熾熱的額頭，他繼續向下吻去，順著眼瞼，鼻子，最後吻住了溫軟的嘴唇。意識早已模糊的omega毫無反抗能力，輕而易舉地就被撬開了牙關，長驅直入，含住舌尖翻弄，吸吮的水聲在這個安靜房間裡顯得極為清楚。

氧氣的掠奪使049的呼吸更加急促起來，035舔弄著他唇舌間的敏感帶，手卻移向背後，順著光滑的脊背滑下，惹起指下皮膚的陣陣顫抖。

一個吻對緩解049洶湧的情慾簡直毫無幫助，就像在熊熊燃燒的烈火裡投下一枚水彈，他不禁催促似地推著035。

感受到對方的抗拒，alpha卻強勢地將他抱得更緊，加大了奪取空氣的力度。幾番糾纏後035結束了這個吻，心滿意足地看著049因缺氧而盈滿淚水的瞳眸，這個毫無防備的表情無疑是效果最好的催情劑，和空氣中濃厚的甜膩香味一齊，點燃了alpha深處的慾望。

他的手停在了049的股間，繼續向裡探去。omega的身體因為發情而變得分外敏感，指尖的愈發深入也激起愈來愈重的喘息，還有控制不住的呻吟。035試探性地伸進了一根手指，但裡面早已被潤濕，根本不需要多餘的擴張，渴求的地方向他發出邀請。

「啊啊……啊……」

異物侵入體內的感覺使049忍不住叫出聲，但底下的穴口卻更加攪緊了那根手指。

「放輕鬆，我的好醫生。」

035輕聲安撫著，俯下身啃咬他通紅的耳尖，手上的動作卻不停，甚至惡意地翻弄起來，在狹窄的甬道裡攪弄出黏濕的水聲，omega不安地扭動起來，想要擺脫體內的入侵者，但隨著漸漸習慣，內裡漸漸開始變得柔軟。他吻著049的鎖骨，在蒼白的皮膚上留下一個個瘋狂的痕跡。

「唔————」

草率的擴張過後，035迫不及待地進入，早已無法忍耐的慾望在濕潤的甬道顯得暢通無阻，身體被一下一下地撞擊，被填滿的快樂和被撐開的痛苦交織在一起，形成了無與倫比的快感，從頭頂至腳尖，仿佛電流般竄流過全身，修長的雙腿主動地纏上035的腰，腳尖不由自主地繃緊，掐到泛白的指尖反應出最真實的快感，作為回應，035也加快了抽插的速度。

「啊啊——————」

需求的滿足使049漸漸取回了些許理智，但擠滿頭腦的快感再次將他拉進慾望的深淵，蠶食著僅剩的意識，黑曜石一樣的眼睛染上情慾的顏色，像是波光粼粼的湖面。生殖腔被撞擊的疼痛讓他忍不住鄒起了額頭，眼淚使整張臉變得狼狽無比，這簡直太過了……049不禁把臉埋在了035的肩窩，摟緊了他的脖子，蓋眼等待下一波攻勢的來臨…

完全沉淪了啊。

房間裡的香味似乎開始漸漸散去，但是纏繞著他們的情慾卻一點也沒褪去，035虔誠地捧起049的臉，瘋狂地吻著，用牙齒摩擦著猩紅的唇瓣，將齒間洩出的細碎呻吟堵在喉嚨裡。兩具光裸的軀體交纏在一起，不斷磨合，交融，所謂極樂世界也不過如此。順從本能的omega將頭埋在035的胸口，露出毫無防備的腺體，香味就是從那裡散發出來的，035吻著他的後頸，那裡的皮膚細膩得猶如溫潤的玉石，令人發昏的香味沉澱了下來，alpha舔咬著那塊地方，舌尖似乎嘗到了絲絲甜味。朦朧之間，omega感受到了後頸傳來一陣尖銳的疼痛，還有內裡被灌滿的的快感，隨後便再也支撐不住而倒在035的身上。

049幾乎失去了意識，雕像一樣蒼白的大腿內側盡是青紫色的掐痕，纖細的肢體不知道被擺弄了多少次。

「該死的面具……」他用僅剩的一點力氣罵道。


End file.
